Aventura de Navidad
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Esta vez es el turno de las cartas, Dulce, Pequeña y Luces se aventuran en busca del espiritu de la Navidad.


**Card Captor Sakura.**

**Una Aventura de poca envergadura.**

**25 de Diciembre – La Noche de Navidad.**  
**En algún lugar de la inmensa Ciudad.**

Era una bella noche de navidad y en el ambiente solo se respiraba tranquilidad, era una noche helada, de pocas estrellas y muchas nevadas, volando por el cielo al pasar, los copos de nieve caen sin parar, como sueños pedidos al viento, del más bello y puro sentimiento, mas habían en esta linda noche de Navidad, dos hadas y un pequeño duende, buscando el motivo de tanta felicidad.

- ¿Creen qué de verdad exista San Nicolás? -  
- Existimos nosotras… ¿Por qué no la Navidad?  
- Si es cierto, pero y si ya esta bien muerto, recuerden que ya es un anciano...  
- ¿Es acaso una broma para que nos riamos?, Santa es mágico, realmente especial y durante esta noche, trabajara sin cesar, si de verdad deseas ayudar, te rogaría guardar silencio y dejarme pensar...

La cartita busco y busco al gordito barbado, de gran sonrisa y traje rojo usado, pero la noche era dura, fría y en extremo cruel, en especial con tres cartitas de lo más fiel, Luces, Dulce y Pequeña, ahora todas tres sentían pena, desobedecieron a su dueña, a Kero y a sus hermanas, todo por cumplir lo que creían eran sus grandes hazañas, por un capricho caerían tres cartas, aunque esta es una de tantas farsas, planeado por su dueña la hermosa Sakura, para castigar esta peligrosa y tonta aventura, y aunque no fue algo de total gusto, por ello se llevaran un buen susto...

- Es que no es justo, los niños bien cómodos estudiando, mientras nosotras nos estamos congelando.  
- Al menos hubiéramos traído a Fuego, nos podía calentar con un simple te lo ruego...  
- Ustedes pueden estar cansadas, pero yo soy mucho más osada, el frío no puede conmigo, que soplen los vientos pues de ellos me río.  
- Presumes de la más fuerte, pero ya sabemos todas nuestra suerte, por desobedecer a nuestra dueña y hacer nuestra voluntad, esta noche sufrimos y muy mal...  
- Estoy hambrienta, con frío y cansada, quisiera descansar en mi camita tan amada...  
- Lo que diera yo por comer, dormir, simplemente de esta misión salir...  
- Dormir, dormir, dormir, es el mejor placer de vivir...  
- Ustedes pueden descansar, pero yo no me rendiré nunca jamás...  
- Puede que tu voluntad sea muy fuerte, pero ya esta echada nuestra suerte, hoy nuestra dueña tres cartas menos tendrá, pues por nosotras la muerte vendrá...  
- No sabía que las cartas murieran.  
- Eso es porque ustedes de nada se enteran, al no recibir la magia de Sakura, empezara en serio nuestra tortura.  
- Lamento haberlas traído a esta misión en vano, y todo por buscar a ese tal fulano, Santa Claus, San Nicolás o Papá Noel, ahora ya ni me importa como se llame él, les pido perdón mis queridas hermanas...  
- Si al menos así se te quitaran esas mañas...  
- Lo único que yo lamento, es que pasemos todas por este sufrimiento, las aprecio, las quiero y las amo, pero tal vez lo consideren algo vano...  
- Como puedes creer eso corazón, si es lo más tierno que me han dicho en cualquier ocasión...  
- Mis hermanas yo a ustedes las quiero y lamento si en algún momento las hiero, al menos cúmplanme un favor por dios, y es que muera abrazada junto a ustedes dos...  
- Eso no se lo pide por favor, eso nace de una, se llama amor...  
- Al menos moriré abrazada, de esta forma ya no me sentiré olvidada...  
- Este es nuestro adiós, aquí yacen tres cartas por dios...

Las tres cartitas cayeron rendidas, presas del pánico y de sus graves heridas, tiradas en la nieve contemplando su suerte, esperando ya solo su oscura muerte, mas no estaba perdido para nuestras amigas, recuerden que siempre hay una salida, un hombre de rojo las recogió del suelo, las tomo en sus manos y partió rumbo al cielo.

Por fin arropadas y bien calientitas, en una cama reposaban nuestras cartitas, una mano amiga las estaba cuidando, ya que a estas tres vio helando, nuestras amigas se recuperaron al instante, y por fin vieron al gordito de lo más elegante, aunque ya había repartido regalos, obsequios y diversos presentes, leyó la carta de nuestras amigas y sudor corrió por su frente, era una gran lista de navidad, pero al ver la firma le dio tranquilidad, no era una carta de estas tres damitas, sino de su dueña, de Kero y sus hermanitas.

Santa la leyó la carta feliz y sus regalos les dio en un tris, nuestras cartitas estaban de lo más animadas, más aun que había acabado la nevada, esta aventura no había sido una perdida de tiempo, como aquellas palabras tiradas al viento, conocieron a Santa, a los duendes y a los renos, eso fue una gran suerte cuando menos, y aunque no pudieron ayudarlo a repartir regalos, como dice el dicho, siempre hay otro año, Santa las dejo frente a su hogar, aunque aun no acababan de jugar, hicieron una bola de nieve juntas las tres, Santa no sabía que harían esta vez, sería que a el se la arrojarían, pero no, por algo Sakura y Kero en ellas confían, la bolita de nieve lucía elegante, y en dulce la convirtieron al instante, Santa tomo el regalo agradecido y en un soplo se hubo ido, por fin nuestras cartitas terminaron su aventura, entrando como siempre, a la habitación de Sakura.

I me despido aquí, hasta la próxima aventura.


End file.
